


Shumako week 2021

by Happenstance93



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:15:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29927775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Happenstance93/pseuds/Happenstance93
Summary: A collection of drabbles to celebrate shumako week!Set in the TFG universe of my own making.Now a canon complient glimpse into the future of my TFG story and also hints as to future story beats, cause why not.
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Niijima Makoto, Kurusu Akira/Niijima Makoto, Niijima Makoto/Persona 5 Protagonist, Suzui Shiho/Takamaki Ann
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18
Collections: ShuMako Week 2021





	1. Dances

Makoto Niijimas tossed her tablet on the bed spread, a frown heavy on her face after reading her waiting messages; the lot her so called fellow officers had refused to share any updates regarding their current case.

She grumbled as she pulled the heavy blankets up to her chin, sinking into the warmth with a scowl meant for nobody present.  
Mandatory vacation time had caught up to her, and now she would be forced to sit out her teams possibly biggest case and grumble angrily at her lack of messages as she rolled over and pulled buchimaru-kun to her tightly.

The sound of the door unlocking a moment later broke the sunday morning silence and was her signal that it was time to get out of bed, as there was no doubt that her loving husband would tease her endlessly about still being beneath the covers.

As she flung off the covers and pulled on some comfortable clothes she could hear the faint whir of a grinder and didn't hold back a smile, looking forward to what waited for her in the kitchen.

The powerful aroma of freshly ground coffee hung heavy in the air of their apartment as she made her way down the hall and saw Ren neatly putting away a bag of coffee beans.

He faced her with a grin then went about spooning the coffee grounds into their most used wedding gift, Sojiros coffee maker from Leblanc, and she pulled out a stool from the kitchen island to sit.

"Everything go alright with dropping off Misaki?"

Ren dusted his hands in the nearby sink, nodding as he turned to her.

"Of course, she was up even before I was. Ann and Shiho were happy to have her over too.  
Anything else you'd like with your coffee? I doubt you've eaten yet."

As much as her empty stomach agreed she knew Makoto took slight offense to his completely accurate statement, crossing her arms and sitting up straight as she regarded him.

"And how would you know that? I've been up for hours I could have had many things."

He fung a towel over his shoulder as he grabbed a bowl then opened the fridge and pulled out a few eggs.

"Yesss you could have, but! This is the first day of your forced vacation, which means you would have spent it politely asking your fellow officers to break protocol and give you info only to end up angry napping."

Makoto's eyes narrowed, staring dead ahead at his knowing grin as she drummed her fingers on her arm.

"…Okay you may not be completely wrong but I'm not quite hungry yet, and the nap was peacful however. Mostly. "

Ren smiled as he put the eggs aside, kissing her forehead as he moved past her to their record player nearby.

"I supoose we have a bit of time while the coffee brews, you planning on putting on a show for me?"

His response was a sly smirk to her over his shoulder before he went back to the records and found the vinyl he was looking for.

He pulled It from It's sleeve with a flourish, the players needle finding it soon after and causing soft jazz to fill the air in a way that reminded her of Leblanc.

He sauntered his way over to her with enough exageration to make her giggle, but he held his hand out to her in a way that made it very clear he wished for her to take it.

"May I have this dance my Queen?"

"This time, I suppose I'll allow it."

She took his hand, grasping it tight as he pulled her up into his arms and into a loving kiss.  
Her fingers entangled with his, as his other found her waist and set the pace of their swaying.

Gentle and easy, a good beat for a sunday morning and something she could get used to if they ever had the free time again.  
She stood up on her toes to reach his ear, leaning in to whisper as their movements synched.

"I have something I need your help with."

His fingers trailed up her spine, making his thoughts clear as he kissed her cheek and hummed a sound of curiosity.

"I need you to, go down to the precinct as a psycological consultant."

He pulled his head back from her neck as the dance halted, slightly disapointed eyes and frown meeting her innocent stare and sunny smile.

"Darling, they'll see right through that. It's-"

"They could use the help! We're so close to getting information of out-"

"It's been ages since I last consulted there. And I'm sure if they needed a cosultant for that theres plenty others on the list before me."

He took hes hands in his own and brought the knuckles up to his lips, kissing them softly before meeting her gaze with own.

"Besides, your crew are smart. Not only am I sure they can figure out this case, but I'm sure they would figure out I was there just to be your plant."

She fell foward into his chest with a weak nod, letting his arms envelope her and she mumbled out her response into his shirt.

"Of all the things to break me, mandatory vacation. Not even one day and I'm trying to use my husband as a mole in the investigation."

She looked up to see him smiling at her as she felt him pick up the rhythm again.

"Then how about I give you my proposition?"

At her inquisitive look he continued, spinning her around to hold her waist from behind as they danced.

"You're on your vacation, Misaki is over at Ann's and she told me both her and Shiho would love to have her over for a while, and I could very easily take some time off from my practice.  
We could go somewhere, just the two of us away from responsibilities, and be togther."

His lips on her neck made a very compelling argument as she bit her lip and ran her hand up into his hair.

"I think, that'll be difficult and, would cause you problems at work but..ohh well if you're sure then yes, let's find somehwere for us to just, be us and ooh will you let me focus!"

Ren ceased the onslaught of kisses to his wifes neck, grinning as he pulled away and left her with a slight gasp.

"I'm glad you agree. And don't worry I've already cleared eveything at work I just need to finalize it, I'd say we have planning to do but-"

She ceased his answer with a kiss, gripping his shirt with both hands and slowly pulling him back to the bedroom as their dance came to an end, but the music still filled the air of that lazy sunday morning.


	2. Parenthood

Ren had been unable to stop the grin on his face when she told him that they were pregnant, but it became clear he'd picked up too much from her when he began analyzing the situation.

"We, we need to babyproof! Theres, just so many things here bad for babies!   
My god why did Ryuji convince me to start a knife collection now of all times!?"

He began to rush about the apartment in a slight panic, and Makoto just barely managed to stop her laughter at the situation long enough to take him by the arm, pull him into an embrace and place her hands on either side of his face.

"Ren! We're gonna be okay, rare for me to be he one saying it to you."

Leaning up on her toes she kissed him to calm his nerves, and it seemed to have the desired affect as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close before they parted.  
She swept a hand through his unruly black hair, brushing away the tears of happiness that gathered in his eyes much like her own as they simply shared that moment of bliss together.

Ren leaned down, pressing his forehead to hers and closing his eyes with a sigh, his unwavering grin still able to be felt in his voice.

"I just can't believe it, we even asked Ann about adoption agencies!  
And now, now I'm just so happy I get to be the person that shares this with you."

She pecked him on the cheek with a giggle, locking eyes with him with a mischieveous glint.

"Such a softie."

"Right now? I'm only softness, extra fluff and all that."

"Well then you can stop worrying! We're partners in this, and I wouldn't have it any other way.  
We'll figure this out together."

They lips net once more, sharing a moment of joy and love in this one peaceful moment; that was then shattered when the spice rack Ren had fized for the fourth time fell from the wall in a crash.

The sudden sound jolted them out of their embrace, but the large gap in the wall where the shelf was made rheir next decision clear as they locked eyes and spoke in unison.

"We have got to move."


	3. King and Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Big update here, but thankfully early in the chapter.

Makoto was starting to wonder if they had far too much stuff.

Her and Ren were packing up all their belongings from their life shared in this apartment, and while she was approaching it with her usual dilligence Ren was consistently getting caught up in nostalgia.

Whats worse, is that she was getting pulled into it all the same.

"Look! It's the manga you used to spy on me as I walked around Shibuya!"

Makoto sighed as she took the weathered shoujo and placed it in the box she was filling with a shake of her head.

"I, remember.  
I still can't believe I did that, and Morgana still won't let me live it down.  
But come on we need to focus! We're supposed to be packing the big target areas first!  
You just don't want to avoid packing Boardgame shelf"

Ren paled as he brought the box over to the rest in the corner.  
He turned his head with a grimace to look solemly over at all the cuboard under the mirror where all his impulse boardgame purchases resided and remained mostly unplayed.  
It had once been neat and orderly with shelves put in to seperate the games by type but now it was a realm of chaos no one could know.

"Okay you got me there, but I know you have something you're avoiding too!" 

Makoto scoffed, opening the lid of another box before turning to clear another item off the book shelf.

"I've kept to the schedule we made. All my bullet points on the checklist have been met, you just don't want to admit you spend too much on throwing games into the Boardgame void."

"Futaba closet."

She staggered mid heft of a lamp, her expression souring as she glumly cast a glance to the closest in question.  
What had once been meant to have the doors to be taken off and shelves put in to home many plants had become a wildland of cosplay items and clothing with an occational odd item from the Ann collection.

Red sidled up alongside her and took her hand in solidarity, walking her over to the barely shut doors of the Futaba closet and taking the letmost handle.

"Let's tackle this together and then Boardgame cupbaord will be purified like nothing, it will take the longest but if we keep eachother on track we can get it done. Deal?"

Makoto gripped his hand tight and heaved a deep breath as she took the other handle, readying herself to let loose the one thing keeping the nightmares inside at bay.

"Deal"

"Wheres the sheathe to this??"

"Hm? Oh I think I have it over in this pile here, prop additionals."

Ren nodded and scooted on the floor over to the box that was slowly emptying, rumaging around and being unable to find the blue leather he was looking for.

"Okay, It's time to pull some more out of the abyss."

Makoto gave a soft giggle, giving a mock wave of grief from where she sat cross legged and folding various colorful clothes.

"I will mourn you for several years my darling."

As he followed the intricate map of sorted stacks and piles Ren turned back to give her a smirk before diving back into the closest.

"Heh, Only several huh? Well I might get lucky this time and will only lose a couple of years."

He pulled out a large chuck if clothes mass and set it aside, diving into the space to find a bin or something where his treasure resided.

He found the tell tale look of blue leather before long, but was paused by something else he found.  
A moment later he came out triumphetly holding aloft two outfits  
Makoto had never thought to see again.

"I completely forgot about these!"

"..Our thief outfits? I almost forgot Yusuke made those for us."

Ren layed them out on the table, opening the clear bags to reveal the hard leather and spikes of her old phantom thief outfit.

"This was the first cosplay we did right?"

Makoto opened the other bag running her hands along Rens familiar red coat with a soft smile that quickly became a grin as she found the black oni mask he once wore, It's .

"I remember it was at Futaba's insistence but yes, It was a lot more fun that I thought it would be though. Though why she also insisted Yusuke make your other outfit is beyond me"

Ren hefted Queens Iron mask, running his thumb along the studded rivets with a laugh.

"Heh,I think it was because the banter we had while I wore it inspired many a friendfic.  
It was the start of our Con traditions though! Been ages since we last-"

Ren looked to Makoto and saw her lost in thought as she held his old mask, trailing her fingers along It's angular design.  
He placed a hand on her shoulder, shaking her from her thoughts.

"Hey, It's been a while but,"

He held out her mask to her, and watched with glee as her eyes widened.

"Feel like putting on these masks once again? Not to enact any justice, but for us?"

Makoto blinked hard, pausing in thought for a moment before she returned his grin and held his mask out for him.

"Just for us"

Ryuji and Yusuke were making their way down the hall to their friends soon to be old apartment, each of them reminiscing of all their old visits here.

"Maaan I can't believe how much things are changing for Makoto and RenRen, feels weird to have them leave this place though"

Yusuke nodded as he looked up the ceiling.

"Yes, while I am proud of them for making such strides, I admit I will miss the textures on these walls and ceilings as they have always given me such inspiration."

"Dude thats just water damage, you can find it anywhere."

Yusuke sighed deeply, hanging his head low as they stopped in front of the apartment door.

"…Not like this Ryuji, not with this kind of subtlety."

Ryuji gave his friend a strange look but simply shrugged and nodded, used to his friends strange thoughts by now.

He slipped his key into the door, opening it to let them both in and shouted their arrival into the apartment.

"YOO! Let's our movin o!-"

"Haayya!"

There was a swift blur of crimson as Black Mask was rushed down the hallway, evadeing the powerful swing but missing the followup kick that sent him staggering backward and his broadrimmed hat tumbling past the entryway.  
He steadied his feet and swept his mantle back over shoulder with a flourish,as bringing himself up into a defensive stance and prepareing for her next attack.

"Heh, not bad Queen But I'm afraid I have to leave this dance for another time, no need to be so scornful about it."

The Queen lept out of the hallway with a a cry, her kick meeting his guarded arm and shunted aside.  
Using the momentum of his deflection she spun readied her fists. 

"Stay until the music changes, you might-OH!"

Ryuji dropped his bag of snacks, as he saw Queen and The Black Mask dueling in Ren and makotos apartment.

"Duude, Man! If I knew this was gonna happen I woulduve brought mine!"

Ren laughed and rubbed the back of his head muttering something about it being a spur of the moment thing, Makoto on the other hand felt a heavy blush creep into her cheeks as she straightened up.

"UM! oh well we um, we were just-"

"WAIT!"

Yusuke shoved his way past Ryuji to get a better look, pulling a sketchbook out from the pocket of his blazer.

"Hold that pose again."


	4. Serenity- free day

Rain on a sunday morning was always welcome in her book.

Where Ann and Shiho were always pushing her to go out every sunday, rain would always give Makoto an excuse to spend the morning relaxing in bed with a cup of coffee with her husbands arms wrapped around her.

That was the plan originally, but the morning had quickly become a haze of foam darts and combat rolling between furniture.  
She cracked open her Nharf revolver, seeing only 3 darts left in the chamber and she grimaced and turned to her husband by her side.

"She's got us pinned down Lieutentant and we're running out of ammo, we can't even make a break for it in this position."

As he wrapped a white bandage around her leg and quickly drew a red splotch on it before he tightened the cloth with a wince, Ren turned to face his wife with a sorrowful look.

"We both know theres only one way out of this Captain, only one way one of us lives."

As he rose to stand Makoto grabbed his arm and pulled him back down with a hiss.

"No! I'm not losing you, not like this. We can make it out of here if we just-"

"Makoto, I love you. Thats I need you to make it through this we both knew I wasn't making it home when I got hit.   
I can provide cover fire, giving you time to circle around and take her by surprise"

Ren grasped her shoulder and she did her best to keep the tears at bay as she gripped his hand.

"I'll never forget you, or what you've done here today solider.  
And for what It's worth, I always loved you too. Damn the regs."

Ren flashed her a cocky grin before launching himself upward gun at the ready, only to see the turret she was operating empty.

'Clever girl'

"Ppfft!"

"Ppfft!"

A foam dart collided with his chest, right over his heart and he turned with horror to see Makoto meet a similar fate.

"Got you both!"

A small exciteable voice could be heard from underneath the couch and when Makoto kneeled down she met with the broad grinning face of Misaki, her daughter and apparent sharpshooter.

"You did! And you got the drop on us!"

Misaki giggled as she tried to wriggle her way out from underneath the couch, her valiant effort cut short when she realized she'd gotten herself stuck and had to hold her arms out for her mother to grab.

Makoto shook her head with a laugh but freed her stuck daughter all the same and pulled her into a tight hug, each of her next words punctuated with a kiss to her cheek.

"So! Proud! Of! You!"

While Makoto peppered their daughter with kisses a sudden harsh cough from where her husband lay on the floor drew her attentiom with a smile and a sigh.

"Are you okay papa?"

"You're father is just being over dramatic again."

Ren crawled his way alomg the floor before propimg himself against the wall, a hand clutching over his jeart where he had a fistful of what looked like shredded red paper.

"My sacrifice, was for nothing. Now all I have left is-"

A harsh weazing cough broke his sentance and pulled a giggle out of her as she set Misaki down, their daughter calmly walking over to her "dying" father with her pistol in hand.

"-all I have left is to congradulate my foe, on a worthy battle."

Misaki once whimsical face suddenly became somber, her brow furrowed as she pulled her cardboard knife out of her pocket with a nod.

"I know what I have to do, you'll pay for what you did to my father!"

Ren took the time to pull more red confetti out of his pocket to make a pool underneath him before he raised a shaky hand and beckoned Misaki closer.

"Then you should come closer, and prepare yourself for when I tell you that I am in fact your father!"

Misaki fell to her knees, shouting to the heavens a mournful cry.

"Noooooo! This can't be true!"

Makoto had long since made her way to the kitchen to prepare her and Ren a cup of coffee as well as a plate of fruit for Misaki.

She watched her familys dramatized scene play out before her, and felt a loving peace overtake her.  
Despite the cleanup of all the foam darts that was waiting for them all.


	5. Wounds

It had been little less than two years since she had last seen Ren at college.

They had never really broken up per se, at the time it was just apparent that both of them weren't able to be in a relationship and it wasn't any problem to remain friends and stay in touch.

She had and always would count him among her closest friends, but she had still been able to find time and talk with the others didn't she.

Still she had wanted to meet up with him again over a cup of coffee at one of the few cafès he had a high opinion of not sitting quietly in a clinic keeping pressure on a bandage as she waited for him to return and finish stitching her shoulder.

In her time waiting she had long since gone over all the names of various medications that was kept in the examine room and had made note of how the clock in here was a half a minute too fast, she was even ready to get up and fix it when the door finally opened and she saw Ren again.

He dragged a hand down his face and let out a sigh of relief as he slumped against the door before straightening himself wih that casual aire she always knew him for.

"Phew! Okay the doctor went home a couple hours ago so It's just me and the other nurse, I managed to convince her to head home early and leave me to close up.

It was easy since she has kids that she was eager to get back home to so It's just us in the clinic now. You can lie back now."

As he spoke he gathered all the necessary tools to clean her wounds, his skilled hands working quickly but without any trace of panic despite the strange situation.

Makoto knew she wanted to say something, anything that wasn't about how this wasn't how she wanted to meet up again but the words were falling flat before they even left her mouth, thankfully he broke the silence first.

"I take it your kickboxing with Sae-san is still going well based on, well-"

He paused for a moment in his stitching to gesture broadly to the rest of her, earning a light chuckle that immedietly made her wince.

"Well, Sae is still as dilligent in her teaching as ever. And just as brutal as she was back when she-"

"Ohh trust me I haven't forgotten the few weeks you convinced me to join you and her for a spar. 

Still swear this arm is shorter than the other after she showed me that grab"

"Hah! I remember that! Afterwards she told me that, that.."

Makotos mood soured as she recalled the memory, how Sae had told her with a grin to hold onto any man who would put up with that not just for love but something more.

Unable to voice the real message Sae imparted that day, Makoto found herself trailing off and munbling about how it was "something important" before they both went quiet again for what felt hours but was really only a minute and a half.

"Ren..I'm so sorry. You're risking so much of what you've built for me and-"

He finished his tending to a light gash above her right knee but instead of working on the next wound he turned to look her in the eyes and take her hand gently in his own to lace their fingers together like it was the easiest thing in the world.

"Theres always been risk in my life, and you'll always be worth more.

I won't ask how you got these but I want you to be honest with me when I ask if you're in over your head, I know you already made Seargent but It's still just your first year.

Be ready this will hurt."

She grit her teeth and nodded as the small curved needle pressed against the wounds edge but kept herself from wincing each time it popped through the skin.

"Ren...I really wish I know. I want to tell you that I can handle whatever could be thrown at me but, It's bad. I guess you already knew that though since I'm here, and not at the hospital that was closer.

I don't know who I can trust now, and I feel like the people that I know I could talk to

would be in even more danger if I did."

As she spoke he pressed fresh gauze to her shoulder, wrapping it gently in bandage and then moved onto the next injury with the same amount of speed and precision.

"So whatever it is you're doing, you're doing it with your sense of conviction. That you have to do this amirite?

Time to flip over now."

She grit her teeth as he poured alcohol over the the large scrape down her left side, washing out any bits of dirt or stone so that he could properly tend to it.

"Yes, I can't turn back or turn away from it. 

Ren I, I have to do this."

More quiet filled the room as he worked and she did her best to remain still and not fidget from the tension.

"Then, if things are as bad as you say, theres a good chance you'll get hurt like this again right?"

She propped herslf up on her elbows to face him, eyes narrowed to a slight glare as she spoke.

"Just because It's dangerous doesnt mean that I-

"Makoto, please."

For a brief moment she saw him give that look he had given her so many times before, a look that spoke of simple honesty and concern and would always be able to tear down her walls in a heartbeat.

She layed herself back down, turning away from him and chewed on her lip for a moment longer before she spoke.

"I..yes."

"Then I'm in."

"wHAT!?"

She forced herself to sit upright but was suddenly forced back down as he hissed out a cry of his own.

"Careful! I don't want that wound on your bac to start bleeding again."

Calmer this time she layed back down, but kept her stern wide eyed gaze on him as he worked.

"Ren, I can't ask you to do this. Can't just drop back into your life and expect you to..to.."

"You're not asking me I'm telling you that I'm in. You said it yourself that you don't know if you can trust the people close to this and don't want to put anyone else in danger. 

Well, we both know I can handle whatever it is you're caught up in and that I'm not going to take no for an answer here. And when you're going to get hurt again, I'll be there to patch you up."

In that moment the stress of the last few weeks and all those sleepless nights finally caught up with her; she didn't even realize there were tears forming in her eyes until he reached and brushed one away, cupping her cheek and offering a soft smile that made her feel warm despite the chill of winter.

"Ren, thank you. I'm, I'm really happy I was in the area. Partners?"

She propped herself up and offered him an awkwardly positioned hand, causing him to laugh sharply before taking it firmly in his own.

"Partners."

"Well, I'm looking forward to working together on this. I've, well I've missed you."

a heavy blush crept into his features as their eyes met, he smiled goofily and found he was forced to look away before he cleared his throat and looked back at her with a playful exression.

"Well partner, did you realize that you've also been shot on the ass?"

"...oh.."


	6. Vacation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little late on this one but I wanted to make sure I got it out before I resumed other projects, enjoy!

As comfortable as the onsen was and as much as it was richly needed, Makoto still found herself fidgeting and unable to keep her gaze from wandering over to the bench where her phone lay.

Ren, keenly aware of his wifes agitation, took her hand in his and softly kissed each of her knuckles before weapping his arm around her with a smile. 

"Makoto, darling. Everything is going to be fine I promise you."

"But what if-!"

"Shhh, Ann and Shiho have everything under control I'm sure of it.

Right now Misaki is just giving them the run around so she doesn't have to go to bed and trying to get them to play thief and detective with her."

Makoto allowed herself a sigh of relaxation as she nodded, taking in the soothing heat and pressing herself closer to wrap her arms around Ren.

"Thank you for that, I'm just so worried! This is the first time we've been away from Misaki for longer than a day and I can't help but feel like it was a mistake, despite how nice this is."

Makoto closed her eyes and hummed in contentment as she felt Rens agile fingers trail small circles upon the shoulder of her skin, the patterns sensations moving from her shoulder to her lower back and slowly lulling her into peace.

she looked up at him with a halfheartrd glare, her cheeks puffed out slighly and mouth pursed as he grinned back at her.

"I don't know how you're able to do that. I can never get you to be calm with just a swirl of my fingers."

He leaned down and kissed the top of her head with a light chuckle before lifting her chin up to kiss her softly.

"You can, you just haven't thought of it that way before."

She blinked up at him, her face suddenly growing red and this time not from the onsen in a way that only caused Ren to laugh harder and pull her closer.

"..Meanie. But, thank you. I suppose you're right we can trust Ann and Shiho. Everything is going to be fine."

"Everything is so not fine Shiho!"

Ann bustled around her neighborhood, eyes searching franticlly for the form of a small girl as she held her phone up to talk.

On the other end Shiho did her best to placate her girlfriend, speaking soothing words of assurance.

"But it will be fine! Misaki is a smart kid, she knows the way back to the apartment and is only doing this cause she thinks It's fun to have you chase her. She'll find us when it isn't anymore.

No sign of her at the playground by the way. I'll check the parking lots next."

Ann groaned in frustration, muttering a request for Shiho to call her back before she hung up and readjusted her earmuffs, pulling her coat around herself to guard from winters chill.

She was at least content with the knowledge that Misaki at least had her winter gear on, but it didn't stop the dread of possibly gettng a check in call from Ren or Makoto.

Regardless it was getting late, shops were starting to close up and-

Ann skidded to a halt, her eyes goimg wide as futher down the road she saw a crate being pulled into an alleyway, by tiny hands.

She did her best to creep up to the alleys side and listen for any noise, the last things wanted was to startle some poor soul just going about their business

The small familiar voice she heard however made her nearly jump with elation.

"There! This should be a good home for you, and I'm sure that shop can find somewhere to store thie stuff."

Ann rounded the corner to see Misaki kneeling in front of a large trash can, a broad grin able to be see on her scarf wrapped face.

Having to keep herself low Ann relied on her Phantom thief training for the first time in ages, but she was either rusty or it was clearly not enough to get by this wiley five year old as Misaki whirled around to face her with a gasp.

"Aunty Ann!"

Being called such caused joy to well in Ann's heart but she tapped it down as her face shifted into a stern expression and approached Misaki.

"You have worried Aunt Shiho and I sick young girl! We'll be telling your mother about this when-"

"But I had to check on Trout!"

Ann paused mid finger waggle, cocking her head in confusion at her niece. 

Misaki knelt down again next to the trashcan, waving her Aunt to kneel down with her and look in.

Shiho would be proud of her she thought, kneeling on the ground in her expensive leggings as she was.

What was in the trashcan gave her pause however, and she wasn't quite sure about what to do next.

Misaki waved excitedly to the small, skinny, shivering black furred puppy at the bottom of the bin, frowning when it curled up deeper into it.

She looked up at Ann with such a tearful expression that made her wonder how Makoto and Ren could ever do anything to make her sad of deny her whatever she wanted. 

"I'm sorry I left Aunty, but I had to make sure Trout was alright! When you said there was going to be a big snow storm tonight I wanted to make sure he had some place to sleep."

Misaki gestured to the large crate she had been pulling, then perked up in happiness when she heard rustling from inside the can.

Trout, the puppy in question, began to slowly make his way out of the can. 

Misaki sat cross legged and held her arms out wide, ushering the scared shivering pup closer.

"Here Trout! We won't hurt you, you're safe."

"Misaki, why are you caling him Trout?"

The pup took slow tentative steps before it allowed Misaki close enough to sniff her.

"When you and Aunt Shiho were shopping the other day, I snuck off to go explore.

And I saw Trout here steal a trout from the stand nearby, I think It's a good name."

The puppy soon licked Misaki's palm, causing her to giggle as it came closer and curled up in her lap.

"It's okay Trout, we'll make sure you're safe tonight. Won't we Aunty Ann?"

Damn those eyes was all Ann could think as she stared at the scene before her, of Misaki lovingly petting a scared cold puppy and looking at her with eyes that pleaded for her to help.

She could only give a hesitent smile and nod as she pulled up her phone, pulling up Shihos number as she stepped back down the alleyway for a moment.

"Hey! Any sign of her?"

"Yeah I found her, she's okay but-"

"Oh thank god! I had no idea being the calm one was so stressfull, I don't want to do that again. You guys on your way back?"

Ann looked back for a moment as Misaki lowered the shivering pup into the crate and then began to look around for anything that would work as insulation with determination.

"Yeah um, I'm gonna pick up some fish on the way back. Hey hon? How would you feel about having another guest for the week?"


	7. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so Shumako week comes to an end!   
> This is the first one I've ever joined in on, and I wouldn't have been able to do it if it weren't for all of you who enjoy what I write.   
> All of this was inspired by all your kind words and your continued support.  
> Thank you so very much and happy reading everyone!

As peacful as the resort was , both Makoto and Ren were eager to return back to their lives.  
a week away from their responsibilities and work was one thing, but both had quickly come to realize they couldn't spend so long away from their daughter.  
As the bus trucked along, Makoto felt like It's destination couldn't come up fast enough for her liking.

"Hey, I brought us some tea."

Ren sat down next to her, delievering a kiss to her cheek as he held out the travel cup of tea to her.

"Oh thank you, I need this. Bus won't move fast enough for me and I just want to pace."

She took a long sip of the tea, letting It's warmth suffuse her and drive away the cold.  
Ren did the same, but took his scarf off and drapped it over her shoulders and kissed the top of her head.

"I'm proud of you ya know? I knew this would be difficult for you but you can't deny that you needed it."

Not so content as to let Ren win so easily, Makoto smirked as she sipped her tea.

"Riiight, this was all for me was it? After all I completely missed how you kept your thumb on Ann's speed dial while we were having a massage."

He chuckled and regretted it, the hot tea burning his throat as his wife joined him in laughter.

"Yeahh yeah, okay I also needed a break. And I was just as worried as you but come on, one of us needs to stay calm right?"

She leaned her head on his shoulder, watching the countryside speed by their window.

"Thank you for that. I have to be that for so many people, I'll always know you'll be there to be my rock."

Ren ran a hand through her hair and closed his eyes in contentment, reveling in how lucky he right at this moment.

"What are partners for right?"

"Okay so you know the plan right?"

Misaki nodded with determinaton as she held Aunt Ann's hand on their way to the bus stop.

"Right, don't bring up Trout until we're back home, and Don't mention the surprise Aunt shiho had for..oops."

Ann smiled and held a finger to her lips as she looked at her suddenly sheepish niece.

"That wasn't part of the plan, but I can keep a secret too okay?"

Misaki nodded eagarly, her fluffy black hair bouncing in the morning light.

Thankfully they didn't have to wait long as the bus pulled up, and Misaki began to excitedly bounce when she saw Makoto and Ren disembark.

"Papa! Mama!"

Makoto rushed over, a grinning Ren behind her as she scooped up her daughter in her arms and hugged her tightly.

"Mama missed you so much you little devil!"

As she hugged her daughter, her detectives nose noticed an odd scent as she pulled away and looked at Ann.

"Sooo how was your stay? As good as Shiho and I told you?"

She hugged her friend eagarly, passing off a grabby Misaki to Ren who spun his daughter around in a circle much to her giggling delight.

"It was wonderful! Thank you so much for doing this, I'm curious though what-"

"TROUT WAIT!"

They all turned to see a black puppy bounding happily towards them with a Shiho close behind waving a leash and collar.

The puppy began doing circles around Rens feet, barking excitedly ad Misaki laughed.  
He turned to Ann with a grin, lowering Misaki down and kneeling to pet the eager pup.

"You guys got a dog!?" 

Ann and Shiho shared a nervous look and a hesitant nod, but as Makoto watched Misaki pet and calm the excited puppy she knew what was up and faced their friends with a knowing glare.

Later back at Ann and Shihos apartment, Ren had whiped up some quick coffee before running out to the store, "just getting some essentials" he said and suddenly it was just two very nervous woman, a puppy being chased happily around the couch by a laughing girl and a shrewd mother and detective in the apartment.

"It was so cute Makoto I wish you had seen it! Misaki was so responsible and-"

"It doesn't mean she's responsible enough for a dog Ann. Ren and I don't have the free time to train it let alone look after it while shes at school and-"

"Makoto, look over there."

Shiho pointed over to the couch, where Misaki sat reading one of her books outloud with Trout at her side.

Makoto watched as her daughter read to her newest friend, successfully admonishing him each time he tried to lick the page or gnaw on the book.

All at once it made her heart swell with warmth and turned back to her friends with the worry she felt slightly lessened.

"She didn't want to take him home with us, she just wanted to make sure he was safe. Even stole a crate to do it, don't worry I put it back."

Makoto turned back and smiled at the scene.

"She's grown up more than I thought then, maybe-"

"I''m back! Howare my favorite girls?"

"Papa!"

Misaki rushed over and lept into Ren's arms, foring him to drop the many bags he carried.

"That tooka while, where did you go any-"

Makoto paused mid sentance, seeing the bags filled with various dog toys and a bag of kibble. 

She smirked as she met her husbands grin, cocking her hip to one side.

"Picking up the essentials huh?"

"Yup, absolutely essential."

He reached into the bag and pulled a small rubber ring, handing it to Misaki who quickly held it out for Trout who eagerly chomped down.

Makoto turned and picked up her coffee cup, giving her friends an apologetic look before she joined sat on the floor with her husband, her daughter, and their newest member of the family.


End file.
